pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joe Swanson Show (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible Style) (Season 4)
Season 4 is the fourth season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Hank Hudson - Hercules *Jeanie Hudson - Megara (Hercules) *Mr. Nickerlody - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Davy Wesrock - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Lara Wesrock - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Henry Robinson - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Natalie Robinson - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Baby Strawberry Sprite - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Baby Blueberry Sprite - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Baby Raspberry Sprite - Piki (Doki Doki Panic) *Baby Blackberry Sprite - Poki (Doki Doki Panic) Episodes # Happy Lucky Day (February 4, 1989) # A Library Secrets/Surprise, Surprise (February 11, 1989) # An Accident of Silence/Customer Chaos (February 18, 1989) # Dr. Strangeglove's Exam Collection/Fryguyland Club (February 25, 1989) # At the Zoo/Surfing Summer Girls (March 4, 1989) # The Fictional of Misfortune/Afraid in Bagdad (March 11, 1989) # A Bit of the Peanuts/Shocking Odds (March 18, 1989) # Runaway Slappy Squirrel/Tomira's Premium Interactive (March 25, 1989) # Shipyard of Mystery/Adventure in Vienna (April 1, 1989) # Lazy Deceiver/Cross-Country Skiing (April 8, 1989) # Needing For A Personal/The Beautiful Contest (April 15, 1989) # The Usual Came Visiting to Fryguys/Doomer Procrastination (April 22, 1989) # Really Steps in Doom/Don't Everything To The Takes (April 29, 1989) # Good-Looking Friends/Fryguys Vs. The Battle Enemies (May 6, 1989) # Upside Take Out/Shout At The Darkness (May 13, 1989) # Handsome Together Along/Scapula Attack (May 20, 1989) # Fryguyland is Swollen/Slappy Squirrel and Tomira's Night Out (May 27, 1989) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Caring Crystals.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Mr. Nickerlody Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Dave Wesrock Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Lara Wesrock Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Henry Robinson Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Natalie Robinson Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Baby Strawberry Sprite Baby-tugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-65.4.jpg|Baby Tugs Bear as Baby Blueberry Sprite Piki.png|Piki as Baby Raspberry Sprite Poki.png|Poki as Baby Blackberry Sprite Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible's Seasons Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible's Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4